Día de Primavera
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Eso es lo que es, como su nombre lo dice... ella es un Día de Primavera


Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hatori Bisco.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran High School Host Club<strong>

**One-shot**

**Día de Primavera.**

.

.

.

.

_Querida madre que estas en el cielo… Te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mí…_

.

.

.

.

No es una elegante mansión de estilo occidental, sino una hermosa y espaciosa casa tradicional de dos plantas. No está rodeada de frondosos y solitarios bosques pero sí de varios jardines enormes y florecientes donde poder jugar en los maravillosos días soleados. No está ubicada a mitad de la zona habitada por la "nobleza" japonesa, en cambio, está perfectamente situada en una encantador y pacífico apartado residencial a las afueras de la magnífica y agitada Tokio.

Empotrada en el muro que protege la propiedad, junto a la verja automatizada, se encuentra una placa de metal dorado y ornamentado que anuncia con claridad: Familia Suou.

En efecto, la innecesaria opulencia quedó atrás, y en su lugar esta simplemente la agradable comodidad que el esfuerzo propio ha conseguido. No hay ningún problema, ellos lo preferían de esa manera.

Suou Tamaki atravesó la entrada de su casa suspirando ante el sutil aroma floral que llenaba el vestíbulo. Cambió los zapatos por zapatillas blandas y se adentró en las habitaciones.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- ¡Estoy aquí!

Tamaki atravesó el gran salón y algunas otras habitaciones siguiendo el sonido de la amortiguada voz femenina hasta llegar a la cocina. Lo recibió el delicado aroma de comida preparándose con maestría. Ella se volvió y le obsequió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Bienvenido –- dijo dulcemente. El corazón de Tamaki dio un vuelco al mirar sus hermosos y brillantes ojos castaños. Haruhi corrió y Tamaki la recibió en sus brazos. Se abrazaron con fuerza. Ella rió mientras él depositaba un beso en su cabeza. Levantó la cara y volvió a sonreírle con la calidez inundando su rostro angelical. Tamaki se sintió lleno de amor y orgullo al verla.

Cuando ella volvió junto a la estufa, Tamaki se concentro en los olores de la cocina. Descubrió un _quiche lorraine _y robó una pequeña rebanada bajo la mirada risueña de Haruhi.

- Deliciosa –- comentó con un suspiro de satisfacción cuando terminó de comerla. Haruhi sonrió aun más cuando lo escuchó; a veces, aún se sentía un poco insegura con las recetas francesas. Tamaki se acercó a ella, mirando con gesto especulativo la cacerola sobre la estufa.

- Si no me equivoco eso es…

- _Bouillabaisse _–- completó Haruhi dubitativa –-, es la primera vez que la preparo así que no estoy segura de que sea comestible.

Tamaki solo rió y volvió a besarla en la cabeza antes de salir de la cocina.

.

.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Haruhi miraba a Tamaki con expectación mientras éste probaba la primera _bouillabaisse_ que ella hacía. Al degustarla, los ojos de Tamaki se volvieron dos rectángulos acuosos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron con placer.

- _¡Oh là là!_ ¡Es exquisita Haruhi!

En las mejillas de Haruhi apareció una pincelada color carmín, mientras que ella, halagada, sonreía con entusiasmo.

Justo cuando terminaron de comer el móvil de Tamaki sonó alertando de un mensaje de texto.

- ¡Ah! Haruhi, parece que los gemelos vienen de visita.

.

.

Tamaki y Haruhi esperaban de pie en la entrada mientras observaban a los hermanos Hitachiin avanzar el trecho desde sus autos a la entrada principal. Sin poder esperar, Haruhi saltó la pequeña escalinata directo a los brazos de los hermanos que la recibieron con gusto.

- ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru!

Se abrazaron con fuerza durante un largo rato, mientras que los hermanos trataban de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer al ver a Haruhi tan hermosa.

Todos juntos salieron a tomar té y pasteles en uno de los jardines traseros. Después de un rato de charla y bellos recuerdos Haruhi y Hikaru llamaron a Antoinette II y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Hikaru y la preciosa perra perseguían a Haruhi por todo el jardín, riendo y gritando alegremente.

Tamaki solo los observaba mientras Kaoru, preocupado, reconocía en el rostro de su amigo una tensa expresión que no veía hacia mucho tiempo. Kaoru intentaba distraerle pero era inútil; a cada momento sus ojos azules se opacaban y su ceño se fruncía aun más.

De pronto Haruhi resbaló y cayó de bruces sobre el césped. Hikaru corrió en su auxilio y Tamaki se levantó de un salto dispuesto a hacer lo mismo, pero ella se levantó por sí misma sin poder parar de reír. Hikaru y Kaoru se unieron a sus risas pero Tamaki no.

- ¡Haruhi ten cuidado! ¡Papá no quiere que te hagas daño! –- gritó haciendo un puchero al más puro estilo Suou Tamaki.

Kaoru estallo en carcajadas sintiendo la tensión disipada gracias a la inesperada muestra de torpeza de Haruhi.

- Oye _Tono_, después de tantos años… ¿No crees que deberías madurar un poco? A veces sigues comportándote como en el Host Club.

Tamaki soltó una fuerte risotada ante ese comentario.

- Kaoru… ¿Me lo dices tú que aun me llamas _Tono_?

Kaoru se limitó a reír entre dientes mientras se acercaba a su hermano para relevarlo en el juego. Hikaru regresó donde Tamaki y se desplomó en un asiento a su lado.

- Si que tiene energía –- logró decir entre jadeos.

- ¿Esperabas otra cosa? –- preguntó Tamaki en tono burlón.

- Por supuesto que no –- contestó Hikaru, serio.

Ambos se quedaron callados contemplando la bella escena frente a ellos.

Haruhi y Kaoru lanzaban una pelota de un lado a otro para que Antoinette la persiguiera. Haruhi lucia maravillosa: la fresca brisa primaveral agitaba su ligero vestido de color lavanda y mecía con suavidad sus largos cabellos castaños. A su alrededor, los pétalos que se desprendían de las flores de los cerezos caían revoloteando en graciosos remolinos rosados.

Tamaki suspiró con cierta melancolía y Hikaru, pensativo, bajó la cabeza.

- Mañana es un día especial para Haruhi –- dijo Hikaru de pronto.

- Así es –- repuso Tamaki al tiempo que asentía una sola vez.

- Y tú… ¿Cómo lo llevas? –- preguntó mirando a Tamaki fijamente.

Tamaki no respondió al momento. Se quedó un largo rato viendo a Haruhi jugar tan tiernamente. Por momentos, Hikaru podía ver el labio inferior de Tamaki temblar y el esfuerzo que éste hacía para mantenerse sereno. Cuando, finalmente, Tamaki habló, no dijo lo que Hikaru esperaba escuchar.

- Le queda bien el nombre ¿No crees? –- dijo señalando a Haruhi con la barbilla. Hikaru no contestó –- Haruhi… Día de Primavera…

"Cuando… Al principio… Pensé que no lograría soportarlo, ni siquiera podía mantenerme de pie. Hikaru tú estuviste conmigo… todos estuvieron conmigo y se dieron cuenta de que había perdido la voluntad de vivir casi por completo. En aquellos interminables días de dolor el único motivo por el que me mantuve con vida fue ella…

"Sabía que me necesitaba, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella y solo por eso continué existiendo… Ella fue y sigue siendo mi única esperanza, la única razón por la que sigo aquí… En el prematuro e inesperado invierno de mi vida, solo ella, mi Haruhi, fue capaz de regalarme un cálido y hermoso Día de Primavera.

"Eso es lo que ella es. El calor, la luz y la felicidad irradian de ella como del sol en lo alto del cielo, despertando de su letargo y haciendo florecer todo lo que se encuentre al alcance de su maravillosa energía protectora y generosa.

"Cuando el viento helado hace temblar mi cuerpo y mi corazón de nuevo, solo tengo que mirarla para recordar que la vida aun vale la pena. Si todo lo demás ha perdido el sentido, al menos por ella siempre valdrá la pena despertar cada mañana… despertar a mi propio Día de Primavera.

Hikaru desvió la vista hacia Haruhi. Era preciosa. El encantador sonido de su risa formo un eco interminable en su propio corazón. Ella era tal como la describía Tamaki.

- Si… ese nombre… es perfecto para ella –- logró decir Hikaru, con la voz quebrada y derramando un par de lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Haruhi! ¡Date prisa o se hará tarde! –- gritó Tamaki al pie de las escaleras.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! –- Haruhi, entusiasmada, bajaba las escaleras velozmente dando saltitos. Su largo y sedoso cabello castaño estaba sencillamente adornado con una diadema de un suave color púrpura y el vestido amarillo claro ondulaba con gracia alrededor de sus esbeltas piernas.

Cuando llego abajo, un impresionado Tamaki la envolvió tiernamente entre sus brazos. Con un mal disimulado esfuerzo trataba de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta para poder hablarle.

- Luces hermosa Haruhi. Te amo –- una profunda emoción volvía temblorosa la atractiva voz de Tamaki -. ¡Papá esta muy orgulloso de ti!

Haruhi levantó el rostro para brindarle una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

- ¡Yo también te amo papá! –- Tamaki dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que ella enjugó con sus delicados dedos.

Haruhi soltó una risita temblorosa y entonces tomó a Tamaki de la mano para sacarlo de la casa.

- ¡Vamos ya o llegaré tarde a mi primer día de instituto!

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –- repuso Tamaki sonriendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Haruhi.

- Papá…

- ¿Si?

- Cuéntame otra vez cómo se conocieron mamá y tú cuando estaban en Ouran –- pidió Haruhi con voz dulce.

Tamaki suspiró y entorno los bellos ojos azules mientras se sumergía en los recuerdos de aquel increíble día cuando un desaliñado muchacho con gafas entró por primera vez en el Host Club del Instituto Ouran.

.

.

.

.

_Amada Haruhi que estas en el cielo… Estoy seguro de que estas tan orgullosa como yo de nuestra hija… nuestra pequeña Haruhi._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola n.n<strong>

**Disfruté escribiendo este one shot, a pesar del regusto amargo por saber que Fujioka Haruhi estaba "ausente", por el hecho de que Tamaki afronta la vida, aún con el tremendo dolor a cuestas, por el amor a su hija, la hija de ambos que, como se dieron cuenta, tiene el nombre de la madre… eso me parece algo muy tierno. **

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Reviews?**


End file.
